


Conflict

by Fearlesskiki



Series: Simi Love Story [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Ferrari - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: Kimi is upset after the race at Monaco.





	Conflict

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> This is a prompt request from CustardCreamies: Kimi is clearly upset at losing the win and Sebastian tries to make it up to him. Hope you like it.

Three men standing on the podium with three different emotions. One is delighted, one is glad and the other one looks like his dog has just taken away from him. The national anthems are strangely at a snail's pace today for Kimi. In fact, the whole podium ceremony seems like it has been going on forever. Everyone surrounding Kimi has smiles plastered on their faces but it does not affect him a bit. With him putting on a dark face, the hugs with the Ferrari crew are super awkward. Some of them walk away with the fear of a volcano erupts anytime from the Finn in a form of anger. Noises of the microphone and people cheering at the sidelines are numb to Kimi. He could sense that Sebastian is trying to make eye contact with him but he looks away every time their eyes meet. Kimi's lips are tightly pursed, he builds an invisible wall over the crowd to shield himself from the noise pollution and cheerful faces as it is not the correct environment for him now. Over the years many unfortunate and unforeseen incidents had happened in his Formula One career but this time, it is a different kind of upset. Most of the time getting second is a good achievement but not today. This is the first time he does not want to be on the podium at all as getting the second place today is considered a failure. He was aiming to stay at the top but somehow it did not happen. 

 

The race definitely did not start like that and he did not predict that it to end this way. Today is a big contrast to yesterday, where everyone in the crew had smiles for him as he finally got the pole position after oh so many races. It was so long ago that he himself could not remember when the last time he gotten a pole. Everyone could not stop grinning except maybe Sebastian, who always want to win everything. But overall, the Ferrari team is positive especially this is Monaco. Getting a pole position in a race track that does not allow many spaces for overtaking is like winning 90 percent of the race. But that still does not guarantee anything and today it proves the theory well. Strategies and external forces could turn the race around. It was unfortunate that Kimi suffered on these circumstances today. He could not hide his frustration even though he wanted to. The press is definitely going to grind shit loads of stories out of this but he could not care about it. Everything he does seems to be a topic for the press anyway. All he ever cares were the race results.

 

Those annoying interviews are extra annoying when races did not end well and today is no exception. Kimi could predict all those bullshit questions before those pesky reporters even open their mouths. It is all those number two driver, Ferrari contract, and the motivation shit questions. Kimi, of course, answers them it an honestly fashionable way. But no matter what Kimi does, there never seemed to have an end for this. Right after the interview, Kimi swiftly heads to the exit with Mark following closely with an umbrella. As they walk through the pitlane Kimi could hear a voice calling him. He turns around and it is one of the mechanics.

 

"Kimi, wait! We are going to have a celebration later this evening." says the mechanic.

 

"You guys have fun. I'm going back to the hotel." Kimi says with his lips barely lifts before turning away. He reaches out to chauffeur with Mark, ignoring any other voices coming his way. He slumps in the car seat, eyes shut and pop the headphones on for some Finnish rock music to wash away the race result from his mind. Mark is sitting beside him without a word. He never bothers Kimi on a bad day and Kimi always appreciates that. But someone else decides to bother Kimi.

 

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Mark says, referring to the ring tone that has been ringing on Kimi's phone for a while.

 

"No," Kimi replies, tapping his phone to stop the ringing. He continues to blast some Finnish rock music to distract from the infuriating events today until he reaches his hotel room. He rolls over on the bed back and forth, trying to get a shut eye but his something seems to tick him throughout the whole time. It is like something is missing. Kimi cracks his mind and finally he figures it out. Right. Booze. Booze is missing from the room. Kimi lets out a grunt and grabs his phone to text Mark.

 

Kimi: Hey, can you get me some booze?

Mark: Are you asking your trainer to get you toxic?

Mark: Absolutely not!

Mark: And don't drink too much! I don't want to carry you back during wee hours again!

 

Kimi buries his face on the bed and lets out a grunt after reading the messages. It does not help when his stomach starts to growl in an orchestrating rhythm. As though his day does not get any worse, the knocking sounds of the door start to surface.

 

"I'm not going," Kimi responds to the door knock sounds. But the door knocking sounds continue and the frequency increases despite Kimi's response. Kimi let out a grunt and drags himself out of the comfy bed to reach the door with his bed awaken hair.   

 

"I've said I'm not-" Kimi pauses when he realises the person behind the door is Sebastian. His eyes turn wide when he sees his Sebastian standing right in front him with a frown face and his clothes still remain unchanged. Kimi freezes to those icy blue eyes in front of him. He thought Sebastian is already out in the pub celebrating with the rest. Before he could respond further, Sebastian pulls him into a hug.

 

"I'm sorry," Sebastian whispers to him.

 

"You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault." Kimi replies.

 

"Well, technically I snatched your spot," Sebastian says.

 

"Why are you-" Kimi tries to respond but his speech is interrupted by Sebastian. 

 

"I can't. I know that Ferrari just had a big win. A one-two finishing which we haven't gotten before but it wasn't complete. I won the race something doesn't feel right. Something is missing. You. I couldn't be happy in anywhere without my love. I'm worried about you." Sebastian says with tears foaming on his eyes, "I love you."

 

"Shut up. You had me with those puppy eyes." Kimi says, pulling Sebastian to a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I literary can't believe this took me almost 3 weeks to write and I'm still not satisfied with it. I planned the whole thing to angst as I was very angry when the race ended but somehow it doesn't feel right and it resulted into this. The race is set on Monaco GP 2017. Rated T because of the language :D
> 
> If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve :) Every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D
> 
> Yeah, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/) and [join the FBD Book Club!](https://footballblogsdirectory.tumblr.com/post/160746377878/welcome-to-the-fbd-book-club-this-is-a-place-to)


End file.
